Many houses today, whether new construction or older, have access holes in the ceiling in order to provide entry into the areas under the roof or into crawlspaces above the ceiling. These rectangular access holes are commonly located in hallways or in closets and are typically small, sometimes as small as 22 inches by 28 inches. It is standard practice for a person desiring to get into the area above the access hole to use a ladder. If this ladder is long enough to reach up through the access hole then it is likely too long to store in the house unless lying horizontally. If stored elsewhere, such as in a garage, the ladder is difficult to maneuver through the house. In any case, climbing up through the access hole is not convenient. Because of this inconvenience, potential storage space above the access hole remains unused.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide an extendable easy to use ladder which is conveniently mounted in the access hole.